On Tour
by Shards Of Ice43
Summary: Jude is ready to go on the road once more. But will the pressure of the media and her own health keep her motivated?
1. Prologue

Title: On tour

Author: Shards Of Ice43

Publish date: June 20, 2006  
Disclaimer: I do not own the story, characters, name, even the music of _Instant Star_. These properties are owned by Epitome Pictures, The-N, and CTV broadcasting. Thanks!

My second album a huge success, one of my songs number 1 on the charts…My life couldn't possibly be any better. But all these good things come at a price. The only person that I ever trusted since day one of my career, Spiederman, is gone. He wanted to go solo and I respect that. Even more worse is that Tommy Quincy, the only person that I look for inspiration, left me, too. He left in a hurry during one of my gigs and I never saw him again since he left me during our "date" in coffee shop. I overpaid the stuff and just see Tommy driving off. I never felt so broken down in my 17 year old life. But one tour can change my life forever.

I was home as usual and I just woke up from a decent sleep (if two hours is actually decent). It was 7 in the morning on Monday and there is a break in the weather. It was raining but at the same time it's sunny. I was at my room and I felt like I am going to puke. I slowly got out of the safety of my huge blanket and eventually falling off of the bed like a little kid. I stood up and my door started knocking like an earthquake is about to start. Of course, I know who keeps knocking on the door like that.

"Sadie, what do you want!" I asked angrily.

"Telephone! It's from G Major…" She's talking to the phone this time: "Sure…I'll tell her…okay…Bye!" now she talks to me: "Jude…they need you in the studio now. I have to get to G Major HQ because I'm working. I got to go…I might be home late. See you, little sister!"

"Okay…I heard you, Sadie…and stop calling me little!" _Jeez, _I thought, _when can I get some privacy around this place? And what's up with me going back to the studio? My album's done already…I got to stop thinking about all of this._ I leave my room and headed straight to the kitchen. Mom's not in the kitchen and she left me some eggs and three strips of bacon on the table. She left the coffee machine on with at least three cups of coffee. I'm guessing mom drank two cups for the day. One cup is for her work and another for, I don't know, her new boyfriend Don, the super lawyer. But as soon as I even sit down to eat, my body started to feel funny. It's like my body is shaking like crazy. Then something rushes up to my throat. Then I puked on floor. _Really thoughtful Jude…Really thoughtful._ I really don't know why I puked like that. Is it either pressure of working on a second album or is it something I ate? But either way, I felt dismayed and I cleaned the kitchen floor "thoroughly." I mopped the floor with water and I was done in a snap. I sprayed some Febreze all over the kitchen so the smell of puke is now covered up. I didn't get to eat my breakfast, so I rushed to the bathroom.

As soon I went inside the bathroom, my body felt weird again. I look in the mirror and I felt so horrible, my face shows it. Then I threw up again and the stuff went in the toilet. I thought _what hell is wrong with me today?_ I flushed the toilet and left the bathroom. I went back to my room and just sat on my bed. Yup, sat on my bed. I just didn't do anything at all. Didn't want to go to a doctor because they make it sound so complicated, like it's almost life-threatening. I especially didn't want to tell Sadie because she would go emotional on me. Nope, not going to happen at all. I guess she was nice after all, though she was corny when I talk to her sometimes. If I would tell this to mom, I don't know what will happen. But then I could…Man, Tommy's not here. I just felt…Felt…Like I am going to die without Tommy. I got to stop thinking about him...I just need to stop. I was about to go back to sleep again when the phone rang loudly. I rushed to the living room and picked up the cordless. I answered the phone call:

"This is the Harrison residence, Jude speaking."

"Jude…this is Tyson Robinson from G-Major and I need to talk to you on an important matter. I need you to be at G-Major HQ ASAP. This is really important."

"I don't think I have…"

"Your career is on the line here…"

"My what?"

"Jude…Go to G-Major HQ ASAP!" He interrupted.

"Fine…Jeez…"

"Thanks Jude…" He said calmly. I hung up the cordless and just threw it on the lazyboy recliner. I just sat on the couch right next to the recliner and just think about why the hell Darius wants with my life. But then I realized that he was responsible for my success. He even pimped out my Mustang! Top that Xzibit! He gives me some tough love when I mess up because he knows I can do better. He's there for when I think I am going to fail. He's like God or something. But forget about all of this. I stood up off of the couch and went upstairs to my room. If that Tyson guy actually telling the truth, I have no choice but to go to G Major. I quickly changed my clothes to my pajamas to denim jeans and a black tee. I put on my Chuck Taylor's, rushed back downstairs, swiped my house and car keys from the kitchen, and went outside the house. I locked the front door, went to the garage, and went in my Mustang. I went in the car and started the car. The car roared like an angry dog and I knew Darius was nice enough to change the engine of the Mustang. I saw the remote for opening the garage door on the dashboard. I pressed the button and the garage door opened slowly. When the door opened all the way, Jamie was in front of the garage. He looks like he's about to go to work with his striped polo, khakis, and some old school Nike's. He went right next to the Mustang and asks:

"Can I get a ride to work?"

"Sure. Anything for Jamie." I joked.

"Ha ha, very funny…" Jamie said. He opened the car door and went inside the Mustang. I changed gears and sped off the garage. I pressed the button on the remote to close the garage door.

As the Mustang sped through the highway, Jamie didn't talk to me at all. It's like I'm just a wall to Jamie. I got to break the ice somehow.

"Jamie, what…" Then a siren blares out of nowhere. It was from a cop's and I had to pull over to the side of the road. Of course I did stop to the side of the road and the cop stopped behind us. The officer stopped out of his patrol car and headed to my Mustang.

"Good morning, ma'am…sir. You know what just did today, miss?"

"I am really in a rush right now." I said.

"You went 96 km/h on a 72 km/h zone. May I have your license and registration please?" The cop asks. I found my registration on the bottom of the car. My license was in my jean pocket. I handed both to the cop and the cop went back to his car. After ten minutes of waiting, the cop leaves his car and he handed me the ticket, my driver's license, and my registration. "Please be more conscious on the road."

"Sure…I'm sorry." I said. The cop went to his patrol car and was the first one speeding off. I sped off next and went back on the road.

After another 20 or so minutes, we finally reach G Major HQ. I stopped in front of the building and Jamie left the car without saying goodbye. He went to the building with out even know I took him to work. He closes the door and I started driving. I parked a block away from the building. I walked the rest of the way and went inside the building. Sadie is at her busiest in the front desk. I went to her and asked:

"Is Tyson Robinson here?"

"Oh, Tyson?" Sadie asks, "Just go to this hallway here and turn right. It's the first door on the right."

"Thanks Sadie." I said. I walked to the particular hallway Sadie was directing and she was right for once. The door on the right was really Liam's office, but I guess he's covering for him. I knocked on the door and someone answered:

"The door's open come on in." I opened the door and Jamie is in the office with some other person. He's talking to some black person. He had an angry expression when hetalked to Jamie. He was complaining about something, but I don't know what it is."Listen…all the stupid managers leave the office now!" Jamie is almostangry when he said that. He left the office, his left hand clenched into a fist. "Jude Harrison, good morning. Would you like coffee, tea or something to eat?" I shook my head. "Okay…I called you because Liam's on vacation in LA right now. Darius is in the dojo and I can't talk to him right now. Okay we got that part done. We have set up tour dates for this summer. It starts like when you finish school. Is that okay? Oh I almost forgot. I am Tyson Robinson, you can call me Ty. Please do sit down." I walked toa bench in front of Ty."Okay, as I was saying, is that okay for you?"

"Whatever floats your boat." I said.

"Cool…okay you will be touring in 15 cities across Canada as well as the US. I have an idea that I showed to Darius that you and Spiederman should go on tour again. I know he went solo and I was wondering if you want to tour with Speed. Think about that and I'll call you tommorow at you house..."

"Sure…But I don't know where Speed is."

"Seriously?" Ty asks, "Well...We do have a plan B. I already set up a backup band for the tour. But you will be credited for most of the songs."

"That sounds cool, Ty. You organized the tour well." I complemented.

"I plan very carefully so the artist is satisfied. So yeah…that's all for now. Thanks for your time Jude." Ty said. I stood up and just left the office. Sadie was already at her most busiest schedule and I don't want to talk to her because she is very busy. I left G Major HQ and headed back to my car. As soon as I went in my car, my head started to feel funny. It's almost like a bunch of hammers just hit me at the same time. I started the car, ignoring the pain. I just drove safely back home.

As soon as I got home, my body just went from good to worse. I went inside the house and my vision is getting more blurry by the second. Then I just collapsed. My breathing is almost hoarse and I guess I blacked out.


	2. Doubts

_Here it is Chapter 2! Short chapter…_

My breathing started to become more normal as I became more conscious. I slowly opened my eyes and I thought _I thought I was going to die…I'm not! Man, I'm lucky! _My eyes opened all the way and I was still in the house, in the same place where I collapsed. I was in the living room where I collapsed. I stood up quite painfully and my vision almost normal. Walking to my room, my body felt like knives just went through me. It hurts that bad.

When Iwas outside my bedroom door, by now my body feels sort of better. Not great, better. I opened my door and rushed to my bed. I looked at my clock and it was 5 in the afternoon. _Wait…what? I was knocked out for almost the whole day!_ I just dove on my little square bed and just…Yawn…go to sleep. I closed my eyes and I felt somewhat relaxed. Yup…Relaxed.

"Jude…Jude…wake up!" Someone yelled loudly. I opened my eyes slowly to see who was yelling like I was across the street or something. It was Sadie back home from work.

"What time is it? And why are you in my room?" I asked.

"Almost nine at night and your door was open the whole time." Sadie replied, "By the way, Ty wanted me to give you the tour schedule." Holding two pieces of paper, I'm guessing that would be the tour schedule. "I'll just put it on your table for now. You can sleep right now. Sorry if I bothered you."

"It's okay, Sadie." I said, "I just want to see the tour schedule." Sadie leaves my room and she put the papers on the table like she said. I stood up off of my bed and just rushed to see the tour schedule. I was somewhat bittersweet when I see the cities I will be touring:

_Jude Harrison's "Not Standing Around" Tour dates:_

_June 9, 10, 12, 15, and 17: Montreal _

_June 19, 20, 21: Edmonton _

_June 22 and 23: Vancouver _

_June 25, 26, 27: Seattle, WA_

_June 29: Los Angeles, CA_

_July 1: San Diego, CA_

_July 10, 11, 12, and 14: Oakland, CA _

_July 16: San Francisco, CA _

_July 20, 21, 23, and 25: Sacramento, CA_

_July 28: Chicago, IL_

_July 29, 30: Detroit, MI_

_August 2, 5, and 9: New York, NY_

_August 11: East Rutherford, NJ (two shows on the same day AND your first arena gig! This will bring your rep up a little higher.)_

_August 14, 17, 19: Boston, MA_

_August 24, 26, 28: Miami, Tampa Bay, or Orlando, FL (your pick Jude)_

I guess sometimes that touring can go a LONG way to becoming easier. Then the second piece of paper was a letter from Ty:

_May 31, 2006_

_Jude,_

_Hey how's it going? Here's the tour dates for this season. I forgot to put the places in the cities where you'll be playing in. I'll give you the places tomorrow. If you have any questions concerning the tour dates and the tour itself, call me at: (230) 293-2123. May God bless you and your sister. See you tomorrow!_

_Tyson Robinson_

_P.S: the band you'll be jamming with in the tour is decided today. I'll tell you tomorrow and you'll be really excited about this._

_Tyson_

After reading the letter, I guess Tyson is sometimes forgetful about things...But he's so cool because I get to go to Jersey! Misfits here I come! Then my cell phone rang out of nowhere and I picked it up. Then a familiar voice made me regret touring this summer.

"Jude…what's up?"

"Spiederman? Hey what's up?"

"I heard you're touring this summer."

"I know…Want to come with me?"

"I can't…I just can't."

"Why not?' I asked.

"It's just…" He hung up on me. How rude of him! I placed my cell phone on my table and just diving in my bed, looking up into the ceiling. Smart…looking into the ceiling like a dimwit. Way to go, Jude! Way to go! Sometimes I just can't do things on my own since I became an artist. It's like Liam, this Tyson person, and Darius are like controlling my life. Or maybe not…I don't know…I don't know. My eyes feel so drowsy that I just sleep the rest of the night off. I feel that tomorrow will be a good day…I hope.


	3. Damn critics

_This is chapter three. Thanks for reviewing my fanfic so far. You guys are the best!_

I woke up the next morning and I guess I was in a very good mood. I get to choose the last spot for the tour. I guess I have the power to choose, too. That is so cool. I got up at 6 in the morning which is ironic because I always get up almost noontime. I rushed to the bathroom and I just took my clothes off and just take a bath. I closed the bathroom door, locked it, and turned on the hot water to a maximum and just went inside the shower. My body just relaxes because of the hot water running down over me. This is the only time I get my quiet time during the day, in the shower. Then my quiet time comes to an abrupt end when someone knocks on the door very loudly.

"Jude hurry up!" It was Sadie yelling, "I'm going to be late!"

"Late for what?" I asked.

"Work?" Sadie said.

"Work…"

"Jude!" Sadie interrupted.

"I just came in…Can't you wait?"

"Fine…" Sadie walks away and I was finally alone. _Quiet finally, _I thought, _Now what was I doing?_ I turned off the shower and stepped out of the shower stall. The steam rushes out and in comes the cold rushing through me. I shivered for a while but I got out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my body. Sadie rushes to the bathroom as I head back to my room. I closed the door and just changed to my street clothes, denims and a white tee. I put on my socks and left my room. I went downstairs to the kitchen. Mom just finished making breakfast. She made bacon and eggs. She left a hot pot of coffee and enough toast to feed a third world country. I sat down on my chair and mom asked:

"Jude…how was yesterday?" I guess she wanted to start a conversation. I played along:

"I am going on tour for the next few weeks." I replied, "It's a long story…"

"Do tell me Jude." Mom persuaded.

"Well, I have 15 cities to tour in Canada and the US and…" the phone rings out of nowhere. I thought, _saved by the telephone._ "I'll get it!" I rushed to the living room and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Jude hey this is Tyson and I got the places for the tour and I got to say these spots you'll be touring are all going to be huge shows. Come over by the office later and you'll get to meet the band you'll be playing with during the tour. Say about 8-ish…9-ish?"

"Sure I can go around that time." I said affirmatively.

"Cool…see you around, Jude." Tyson hangs up and I turned off the cordless and did the same thing yesterday, throwing it to the lazy boy recliner. I went back to the kitchen and mom is just finished eating breakfast.

"Who was that honey?" She asks.

"Oh it was someone from G-Major telling about the tour I have to go to HQ to hear the sort of good news." I replied.

"Well good luck on your tour then, Jude." Mom left the kitchen and out of the house because she has work. I started eating breakfast and man did I eat a lot! I ate so much that I stopped after the 5th plate! I ate that much. I dumped the plates in the sink and I went back upstairs. I thought _it's seven in the morning, what to do?_ I was in my bedroom and I was playing my acoustic guitar. Then Sadie rushes downstairs and forgot I was in my room. She closes the front door and she was vanished from there. I stopped playing guitar and went downstairs to the living room. I turned the TV on and it was the early edition of _Access Toronto_:

"Good morning Toronto and this is _Access Toronto_. I am Tory Caldwell and these are your headlines for June 1, 2006.Today on _Access Toronto_: Jude Harrison is set for her second tour. Will she have the same spunk that led her to be in the biz? Jared Crawford has the say for that. Also…" I didn't care about the other stuff but I waited patiently until the sixth commercial. "Welcome back to _Access Toronto_, I am Tory Caldwell and we're back. After a long time of preparing, Jude Harrison, winner of the 2004 _Instant Star_ title, is getting ready for her second tour despite all her pressures of working her sophomore album. She will be touring in 15 cities in Canada as well as the US. Instead of her backup band, the Spiederman Mind Explosion, she will be touring with popular Brit sensation "Hydrobomb," led by Richie Eaton. The tour will start sometime next week. Now we turn to our touring guru, Jared Crawford about predictions of the tour. So tell us Jared, is this tour going to bring Jude's rep up?"

"Well come to think of it, her first tour was quite a show for Jude's early career. She was talented yet she was cocky." _Wait he said what?_ "Her first album bombed the charts badly and her second album will look like a success. I guess her tour will bring her rep up, but not at the point that everyone will know her. She does have a number one song in the charts, _My Sweet Time_, but that won't give me the thumbs up for the tour."

"Ooh, aren't you being harsh to Jude?"

"I know she's a promising new artist, but let's hope the tour can bring her rep up. With Hydrobomb touring with Jude, the tour will become a rocking time. But there a couple of spots in the tour that can make her shine and it's at Continental Airlines Arena and Giants Stadium in New Jersey as well as Madison Square Garden and Nassau Coliseum in New York. Both these tour spots will bring Jude to almost superstar status. But this tour is strictly for Jude Harrison fans. You will like this tour, all four of you."

"All right, Jared has spoken. We'll take a short break but when we come back…" I turned off the TV and I felt so angry I had to break three hundred windows with a baseball bat. I looked at the clock in the living room and it was quarter to eight. _Oh man I have to meet Tyson at eight!_ I rushed to my room and put on my shoes and rushed downstairs and rushed to the kitchen. I got my car keys in the key holder and rusghed outside to the garage. I locked the front door, head to the garage, I went inside the Mustang. I picked up the remote that opens the garage door and pressed the button. The garage door opened instantly. I turned on the car engine and it roared like a dog. I changed gears and drive off the streets real fast-like. The garage door closed instantly.

As I drive at the same rate as the other drivers in the freeway, I thought that the flow was too slow. I swerved to the left cutting off a driver. I stayed in the lane until I got to my exit.

After 30 minutes of driving, without any cop pulling over, I was in my destination at G-Major HQ. This time I parked just across the building. I went inside and Sadie wasn't in the front desk, probably eating breakfast. I actually remembered where Liam's, I mean Tyson's, office. I stopped and knocked on the door.

"Come on in…the door's unlocked. Better be the pizza guy." I opened the door and I see Tyson with four other guys. "Jude! Hey what's up? Come on in!" I stepped in the office and the four guys gave a smile when I passed by.

"Good morning, Ms. Harrison." One of the guys greeted.

"Hi…" I said, almost blushing. "Sorry I came in late."

"Don't worry about it, Jude." Tyson said, "Please have a seat." Then one person gave up his seat and let me seat on his seat. "Jude this is Hydrobomb, the band you'll be touring this summer." I thought, _wow these guys look nice._


	4. first sight?

_Chapter4 is up! Thanks for the input so far._

"This is Hydrobomb, the band you'll be touring with during the summer." Tyson said. I felt somewhat relieved of having a backup band but I realize the time of having classmates as bandmates. Vince (Speed) was tight and the band was holding together when I'm around during last year's tour. But when the tour ended, the Spiederman Mind Explosion is no more. Tensions rose between Speed and the other band members. I try to do damage control, but I do more damage than control. Things got out of hand when Speed left me for a solo shot in the music biz, after the Spiederman Mind Explosion broke off... I just didn't forgive Speed for leaving me. It's like I just want to just stab him in the back just for leaving me for his gain. I was almost daydreaming when I actually thought of all of this. I was just staring in outer space when Tyson snapped my fingers to get his attention. "Jude is there a problem?"

"No there isn't." I lied. Then Tyson introduced me the band.

"Jude this is Hydorbomb. This band is from…Where are you guys?"

"Oh we are from Land's End, England. We're in the tip of England. Literally…" One of the band members said.

"Okay that is Donnell Battle." Tyson said. He waves at me and smiles. He's just as tall as me but he's really thin. Thin, but muscular. He has red shades on, a green polo shirt on, black denims, a spike bracelet on his left arm, and navy Chuck Taylor's on. He has a white beret on. "He's the bassist for the group. Right next to him is Garrett Dorsey Bowers." Right next to me actually, he is taller than me, like 6'4 taller than me. No shades because he has really cool black contacts on. He's kind of a stout guy. He has a black Misfits tee and he has blue denims on. He has the same color Chuck Taylor's as Donnell, but he scribbled it more with a lot of Japanese characters. His hair is dyed green and he spiked it up, like those guys from anime. "He's the lead guitarist of the band."

"Hello, Jude." He said in a rough British accent. Tyson coughed to stop the conversation.

"Now right next to him is Gordon Blankenship." Tyson said. Right next to him is Gordon. He's another tall person, 6'3" high. He is the buff guy of the group. He is wearing an AFI jacket on, blue denims, and white DC sneakers. "Gordon is the drummer of the band. Last but not least is the person who gave his seat to you. He's Richie Eaton. He's the vocals and rhythm guitar of the band." Richie's giving a nice first impression right now by giving up his seat. So polite on his part. But that doesn't mean I like him you know. Okay maybe a little but….Stop thinking about the guy! Am I looking at Richie like a dimwit? Not good…not good at all.

"Jude?" Richie asks. I gasped because of embarrassment.

"Yes?" I asked back.

"Anything wrong?" Richie asks back

"No not at all…"

"Could we get back to the business at hand?" Tyson asks demandingly.

"Sorry." Richie and I said in unison. I blushed and Richie does the same thing.

"Okay the tour for this summer will start next week at Montreal, Quebec. This gig will be at the same place for the next five days. Not five straight days from the 9-17. We have one day for practice and the other performance day, except the 12-15 of June because Mason Fox scheduled a gig the fourteenth. First spot for the tour…"

"This is going to be great!" Richie yells out of nowhere. I guess he did that because all of Hydrobomb is asleep except for me and Richie. Now all of the band members are finally awake but cranky. They still listened to Tyson.

"Yeah…Going to be great." I chimed in.

"Would you let me finish?" Tyson asks. I nodded and Richie nodded. "The place is The Regent Café in downtown Montreal."

"All right…Montreal it is…" I was cut off by someone

"Is it going to be like a nighttime gig thing?" Donnell asks.

"Come on Donny!" Gordon complains.

"What? I was just asking." Donnell said.

"It's a daytime gig, Donnell." Tyson said.

"How long is the gig? What's going to be the lineup for the gig?" Richie asks.

"Well that's for Jude to decide. Jude…" Now he turns to me for advice: "Have you decided on a lineup for the gig?"

"Wait I have to decide on what songs to put on…"

"Oh almost forgot…Have you decided on what's the last spot of the tour?" Tyson cuts me off.

"I actually did but you might dislike it…"

"What do you mean 'dislike'?" Tyson asks.

"I actually have Miami for the last spot for the tour." I said.

"It's okay Jude...Miami is fine." Tyson said like he didn't care. "Jude you have to decide your lineup of songs for the Montreal gig. Once you're done with that, you and Richie can set up the line up for the rest of the tour."

"That's actually awesome man." Garrett said, "You and Richie playing together. It's just like the last time…." Then Gordon covers his mouth and now Garrett shuts up almost immediately. Richie was angry and left the office with a deep scowl in his face.

"Oh nice one asswipe…"

"What?" Garrett asks, "It just slipped out of my mouth." Now I start to get to freak out because of Richie. He goes nice one second then another second he turns to Darth Vader.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked. Then the other guys ignored me, except Donnell. Gordon and Garrett leave the office next and it was just me, Tyson, and Donnell. Tyson leaves the office a few seconds later because of some important stuff for the tour.

"Oh by the way, the tour bus is tweaked and pimped out. We'll christen it on the ninth before you leave. Well I got to go, going to fill in Miami for the last spot of the tour. See you around Jude." Tyson said. He leaves the office and it's just me and Donnell.

"Why did Richie leave like he did something wrong?" I asked again.

"Well…" Donnell stood up off of his chair and continued: "I'll tell you during the tour." Donnell leaves the office and I was just there in the office sitting. I thought _is Richie trying to hide something?_ I left the office last and left G-Major HQ and back to my car, which is parked across the street. As I left the building, out of nowhere, the paparazzi rushes at me like they were going to ambush me. But then they are going to ambush me…with questions. I was sort of prepared to answer some of the questions.

Then Richie was right behind the paparazzi trying to grab me out of the huge crowd. Then the paparazzi turn to him for questions. He finally grabs me and drags me out of the crowd. He lets go of his grip and I looked at him as though we were complete strangers.

"Thanks…" I said.

"Anytime." Riche said. Richie leaves me alone and heads back to his band van. The van takes off and it was nowhere to be seen. I went inside my car and the paparazzi had no choice but to leave the premises. I turned on the car and switched gears and drove back home.

As soon as I got home, I went to the living room. I turned on the TV and I changed channels until I saw a clip of me and Richie.

"Today in our celebrity portion of _Good Day Toronto,_ Jude Harrison in love? Seen here by our cameras, Jude Harrison is dragged out of the huge paparazzi crowd by Hydrobomb vocalist Richie Eaton. All Jude could say to this love at first site:

"Thanks."

"Anytime." I turned off the TV and I covered my head with a pillow. I yelled at it so loud that my voice started to crack. _Oh man this going to look bad!_

_I have no idea of what to write for chapter 5. But if you guys have any suggestions for the next chapter, send me a PM._ _Thanks a bunch guys!_


End file.
